


stuck on you

by cresswell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at Magnus would mean looking at his lips, and <i>that</i> would mean thinking about kissing Magnus, and <i>that</i> could potentially lead to <i>actually</i> kissing him–</p>
<p>“Alec,” Magnus said.</p>
<p>Alec looked at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck on you

Alec was, for all intents and purposes, freaking out.

The elevator in the Institute had never stopped before. Not like this. Not in a way that was sudden and knocked both he and Magnus off their feet before dangling in the shaft, halfway between floors.

Magnus, for his part, was slouched casually against the elevator’s wall, smirking. “Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while.”

Alec rubbed a hand over his face. “Can you not, please?” He’d never considered himself to be claustrophobic before, but now that he was stuck in an elevator, he was reconsidering that. And it didn’t help that he was trapped in here with _Magnus_ , whom he’d kissed in front of everyone only days before, and everything was _weird_ now–

He groaned, sliding down against the wall opposite Magnus, not looking at him. Looking at Magnus would mean looking at his lips, and _that_ would mean thinking about kissing Magnus, and _that_ could potentially lead to actually kissing him–

“Alec,” Magnus said.

Alec looked at him.

His eyes were dark and glittery, narrowed in worry, and Alec felt his heart flip-flop. Magnus dangled his arm on his knee, the rings on his fingers glinting in the luminescent elevator lighting. “You okay?”

“What? Yeah.” Alec frowned like Magnus was being ridiculous, but really he was a little unsettled that Magnus had been able to read him so well. “Never better.”

Magnus huffed out a little laugh and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up in spikes. Alec swallowed.

“Well,” Magnus said, catching Alec’s gaze again, damn him, “while we’re in here, we might as well talk.”

Alec shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, sitting in silence is nice, right? Especially in elevators, you know, because then you don’t–”

“Alec,” Magnus said yet again, gentler this time, and Alec’s words trailed off. “Is there something you want to talk about?”

Coming from his mother or even Jace, the words might sound condescending, but from Magnus, they’re genuine and patient and concerned. And Alec didn’t  _want_ to ramble on to Magnus, but he was kind of really terrified of everything in his life at the moment, and Magnus was  _here_ while no one else really was.

“It’s just,” he began, running a hand through his hair in frustration, “I don’t know what I’m doing. Like, you have to understand– leaving Lydia at the alter was really uncharacteristic of me. Not that it’s uncharacteristic of me to like boys,” he added quickly, raising his hands in a gesture. “I like boys a lot. Like, I’m super gay. But it’s just– I’ve never been with a guy, you know, or anyone, for that matter, and I have pretty awful luck in the romance department, and not much time to devote to it anyway. And Jace is gone, and that just makes everything so much _worse_ , because he’s my parabatai and I want to talk to him about stuff but I can’t, and my stupid parabatai rune hurts all the time because he’s god knows where doing god knows what, and–” he cut off, at a loss for what else to blabber next. “I don’t know. Everything’s weird, that’s all, and I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Magnus had listened to all of this quietly, not making any faces or showing any signs of discomfort. And now he crawled over to Alec’s side of the elevator, leaning against the wall beside him. “You, Alexander,” he said, his voice soft, “are very brave.”

Alec felt blood rise rapidly to his cheeks. “Stop it.”

“No, you are,” Magnus insisted, his tone still gentle and soft. “I know you look to me for advice sometimes, especially with queer things, and I do the best I can to give it to you. But I want you to know that I would never be able to do what you did.”

“You would,” Alec said quietly. “You did.”

“It wasn’t my family up there. It wasn’t my bride at the altar. I know you don’t want to believe it, but you are truly an amazing, brave, wonderful person, Alec.”

Alec studied him. Magnus was beautiful, he decided– not that he hadn’t thought it before, but he’d never been _allowed_ to think it before, and thinking it while in such a close proximity was dangerous. His hands, as if of their own accord, reached up and cupped Magnus’s chin, sliding against the sharp edge of his jaw, and Alec had enough time before their lips touched to see Magnus’s eyes fall shut.

Kissing Magnus was all kinds of wonderful. It was softer this time, less desperate now that Alec’s future wasn’t on the line, and Alec felt Magnus’s hands come up to his hair, light and hesitant. His heart burned bright in his chest and he moved his lips against Magnus’s, their noses bumping, breathing the same breaths.

He had just parted his mouth against Magnus’s, his heartbeat picking up, when suddenly the elevator jerked to life, knocking them forward into each other. Alec whacked his nose on Magnus’s forehead, and the warlock winced, rubbing at the spot. “Ow.”

“Sorry,” Alec said, but he couldn’t keep the stupid dopey grin off his face, and Magnus, noticing it, kissed it right off his lips.


End file.
